Raising a nightmare
by SondraBiersackBvb
Summary: Sequel to Working With Love. Aislinn and Munro have had there baby now! See what Gender it is! What happens when events in high school lead to Self Harm and other problems for there kid? WARNING: Bad Language, Self Harm, Vulgar Jokes, Brutal fights I prohibit Children under the age of thirteen to read this. 13 ONLY Language: English Genre: Romance and Drama Rated T!


**Raising a nightmare Chapter One**

I was sitting in bed listening to music while Munro was at Epitome Productions clearing things up for me about my role for Clare and how I will be returning for season 13.

My phone began to ring and I turned over on bed, I fell off my bed landing on my butt.

"OW!" I screamed, that hurt really badly, I tried standing up but I couldn't.

I was carrying a 9 month old baby in my stomach that could pop at any moment, I needed to be cautious.

I sat on the floor while listening to music and I grabbed the phone that was on the dresser, thank god it wasn't such a tall bed dresser.

James was calling me, "Hello?" I answered, "Hey Aislinn, it's me James, wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere or something to catch up?" James asked.

"Sure, that'd be awesome, I have to wait for Munro to get home though, I fell on the floor and I am waiting for Munro to get home to help me up" I said, James gasped through the phone.

"Should I just come over and help you up?" James asked, "No that's okay, Munro will be here shortly, I just don't want to stand up because I feel like if I do I will hurt the baby" I explained to James.

Obviously he understood because he said Oh.

We said our goodbyes and I hung up.

Munro came through the door and saw me on the floor.

"Aislinn, are you okay babe!?" Munro darted over to me.

"Yeah perfectly fine, I just fell off the bed and landed on my butt while trying to get to the phone, James called he wanted to catch up with me sometime soon, I was thinking after the baby is born so he could meet the baby too" I explained to Munro.

Munro helped me up and kissed my forehead, "Oh, James called? That'd be great if me, you, and the baby could see him soon, it'd only be until another few days probably anyways" Munro said to me.

I sat on the bed next to Munro and we cuddle as he hugged my stomach and made baby noises at it.

I loved his cuteness towards the baby in my stomach, it was our little miracle, I loved Munro so much, now I had to share the love that was given to him.

Munro kissed my stomach and kissed me passionately, he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

I watched as he cooked some dinner up, that's when I felt it.

A hot liquid slid down my leg, I looked down and gasped.

I grasped onto my stomach, "AAHHHHHH!" It hurt so much, it was HORRIBLE.

Munro must've heard me because I could hear pans dropping to the floor.

Munro appeared in the bedroom and picked me up, "Munro I am so big, how can you pick me up?" I asked, "No time for questions, the baby is COMING" Munro turned off the stove and picked me up once again.

He put me in the back of his car, we drove to the hospital.

Munro rushed me into the hospital and ran to the front desk.

"My wife is having our baby!" Munro yelled.

The woman turned on the P.A system, "Doctors to the front lobby, woman giving birth" The woman said, she ran to the back of her room and grabbed a wheelchair.

The woman put me in the wheelchair and wheeled me over to a bunch of doctors, A male doctor grasped the wheelchair and pulled me into a hospital room where there was a hunched over bed.

They rushed me over to the bed and helped me onto the bed.

Munro had on a smock and a mouth cover and gloves like the doctor, I was giving birth for real.

"Okay your having contractions Aislinn, your FAR ALONG, were just going to go for it okay Aislinn?" The doctor asked, I nodded.

The doctor got positioned while Munro watched me, "OKAY PUSH AISLINN" The doctor said.

I pushed as hard as I could, it felt like a watermelon was popping out of me.

"PUSH HARDER AISLINN" Munro screamed.

I pushed my hardest, after about ten more HUGE pushes the baby was out.

Munro held a bloody baby in his hands, he cut the cord and handed the baby to me.

I cried while I kissed it's clean forehead.

My parents had just walked in and they were crying, we told our friends that we only wanted family members to attend the birth, they understood.

Munro kissed the baby and I's forehead.

Time for the moment of truth, I looked at Munro and he knew what I meant.

We looked under the blanket that the baby was tucked into, I smiled.

"It's Mackenzie" I told him, I showed him it was Mackenzie.

He smiled and we both hugged and kissed eachother.

I finally felt something I never did, the shared love, I immediately became attached to this baby, this baby Mackenzie was my baby girl forever until the day I die.


End file.
